Classified Information
by MadHungarianScientist
Summary: A strange story about Gendou and Fuyutsuki's disagreements and lots of other things. R&R.
1. Bilingual Pleasures

Disclaimer: All right, let's get this over with: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, any other registered trademarks, et cetera. The story may contain OOCs and/or other really weird things (I wrote this ex tempore). Rated T for explicit language and mild sexual content.

This fanfic is my second one, but the first wasn't complete when this is being written as I tend to get fed up with things rather quickly. But this was finished. Yay!

**Chapter 1: Bilingual Pleasures**

_**Gendou Ikari's office**_

_**Year 2015**_

Gendou was sitting at the desk in his dark big office. Fuyutsuki stood next to him. They both looked dead serious. Gendou's fingers were crossed in front of his face, as usually. He was peeking out from behind his eyeglasses. Fuyutsuki glanced carefully at him, staying in the vigorous position. Then, after considering the consequences, he dared to open his mouth and yawn. Gendou immediatly turned to the man and looked at him angrily. Fuyutsuki felt how a drop of sweat began to trickle on his forehead. He was looking straight in front of him. Gendou turned away and switched back to the previous position.

The sweat drop was currently travelling on Fuyutsuki's nose. It slowly arrived at the tip and dropped on the floor. Gendou stood up, took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off the floor. As he was returning to his seat, Fuyutsuki was preparing to ask a question. _'He's gonna kill me',_ he thought.

"Um, Gendou...?" he asked. The man didn't take out his gun so it was probably a good sign. "Are you still... mad at me?"

"Yes." Gendou answered immediatly.

"But, it was just a game."

"Nothing is just 'a game' to me. Everything is real, serious and true."

"Come on! We played with Pokémon trading cards. They're so out anyway."

"Still."

"Besides, I beat you fair and square. Pikachu can't possibly defeat Charizard."

"It would have if you had cut me some slack. You're always so serious, Kouzou."

"So, I'm serious now?"

"I'm don't have time for this." Gendou blurted and stood up. "I have a meeting with SEELE."

"No you don't. The annual pool party, remember?"

Fuyutsuki was right. The SEELE committee held a pool party every year in Florida. Usually Gendo was invited, but after the incident in 2013, Gendou was mysteriously left out of it. Gendou had a little too much orange-flavoured sake, and he won quite many tequila drinking contests.

_**SEELE private ranch, Florida**_

_**Year 2013**_

"What's that noise?" wondered Keel Lorenz while exploring the contents of the smorgasbord. "Look, meringue swans! Caterers have done a great job this year, haven't they?" he asked from one of the guests when he heard the noise again. "Who's shouting there? Go and have a look, my fair lad."

It took a moment for the man to understand. "What, me? Go yourself, I don't know you." he said and proceeded towards the bartender and ordered a screwdriver.

"How rude!" Keel said and began to move to the direction of the sound. When he arrived into the room, he saw Gendou singing karaoke on a bar counter, rather badly.

"What are you doing, Ikari?" he snarled.

"Heey, Keel! Come shing with mee!" Gendou said while stumbling to some glasses which fell on the floor flying to bits.

"Stop that at once!" he demanded.

"But thish ish fun. C'mon, man!"

"Security, there's drunken man here. Come get him."

"Why did... why you doo that...?" Gendou tried to come closer to Keel, but he was grabbed by a couple of security guards. "What kind of... drunken revelsh are theese? Let mee go..."

_**Gendou Ikari's office**_

_**Year 2015**_

"Those damn hypocrites," Gendou cursed, "Can't a man loosen up for just once a year?"

Fuyutsuki coughed, "Well, you did behave quite -"

"I'm not going to stay and here and listen to you moralizing." Gendou snapped and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," he said and disappeared through the door.

Fuyutsuki began to stare at Gendou's chair. He strolled around it, and finally sat down "Whoa! This chair's so comfortable. Maybe I should start planning on how to overthrow Commander Ikari..."

"The intercom is on, Fuyutsuki," said Gendou's voice on the phone. "Take care of things for me there, okay?"

"Yes, Commander."

"And get off my chair."

"Of course, Commander." Fuyutsuki said and rose up.

---

As Fuyutsuki was enjoying the feel of Gendou's chair, yet again, Shinji showed up at the door. "Oh, sorry. I thought I'd find my father here."

"You just missed him. Can I help you?" the older man asked. He saw that Shinji concealed something in his hand. "Say, Shinji, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It's alright, you can tell me. I can keep a secret," he said softly and came up to Shinji. He had to back up a bit. "A present for a girl, perhaps?"

_'Is this guy really that dumb?' _"Yes it is, Vice-Commander," the boy said with an innocent voice.

"Well, sure, you're in the age already. I guess your father hasn't talked about these things, has he?"

_'Oh great! He's gonna tell me where babies come from.'_

"You can always come to me if you have questions about this stuff. If you think about it, I actually introduced your mother to your father. I'm quite a matchmaker."

"Yeah, sure. Now my mom's dead and my dad's an emotionless monster. Gee, thanks Dr. Love." Shinji said and put his head down.

"But think of the bright side: you were born."

"Sometimes it feels it would be better if I wasn't," the boy said quietly and walked away.

_'Strange boy, indeed.'_

---

Dr. Akagi was looking tightly at the computer screen. Asuka's synch ratio had dropped again. "Just a few more minutes, Asuka," she said, "Try to concentrate harder, your synch ratio isn't the best."

All of a sudden, Gendou appeared at the door. He walked straight up to Ritsuko and grabbed her into his arms. "Make love to me, woman!" he said with a low dumb voice.

"Not now, Gendou. I'm in the middle of --," she tried to resist but Gendou put his lips against hers and gave her a french kiss.

"What in the name of...?" Ritsuko gasped due to the oxygen deficiency. "Was that your tongue?"

"Yes. I learned the move in a book 'Bilingual Pleasures'. What do you think?" he asked.

Ritsuko was shocked by this. "Um... Well, it was... new."

"Would you like to... you know?" Gendou suggested with a sly smile on his face.

"Not right now. I have to get Asuka's synchro test ready."

"It can wait, Ritsuko."

_**Entry plug of EVA-02**_

_**At the same time**_

_'Great. Just great. I spent another day in this capsule just to be told I suck. I bet Wondergirl and that wussy are happy about my failure. I'm so gonna kick their asses.' _ Asuka was sitting inside the entry plug, with her eyes closed. She smelt the stench of the LCL.

"Ritsuko, can I go now?" she asked with a frustrated voice. "Ritsuko, are you there?" She opened her eyes and saw one of the most horrifying sights. Asuka couldn't close her eyes, even though she was trying. Someone started singing Halleluja in the back.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

If Dr. Akagi had watched the monitor, she would have seen how Asuka's brainwave pattern slowly faded into a straight line.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Sleeping Elephant

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, any other registered trademarks, et cetera. Period.

**Chapter 2: A Sleeping Elephant**

_**NERV**_

_**Year 2015**_

Fuyutsuki was on his way to the command centre. A possible angel threat had been announced a few minutes ago. Gendou was also leaving the cage of Unit 02 to go to the same place. He met Fuyutsuki halfway.

"So, Gendou. You decided to care about this, right?" Fuyutsuki mocked.

"Possible attacks are always my top priority."

"Oh. I thought it was women."

"I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour for much longer. I'm the highest-ranking officer around here."

"Of course, sir."

"Besides, you're just jealous."

"Why wouldn't I be? You've banged both the mother and the daughter."

Gendou was quiet for a moment, and continued, "We all know your problems with women."

Fuyutsuki's feet ceased moving. When Gendou noticed this, he stopped walking as well. Fuyutsuki looked vengeful. "That was most inappropriate, Commander."

"Is it a secret that you're an…" he began, but Fuyutsuki interrupted him by blocking his mouth.

"It's no one else's business, Gendou." he spoke with a stoned expression. He slowly removed his hand off Gendou's mouth. Gendou had a strange smile on his face. They both began walking again, not saying a word.

_**NERV Command Centre**_

_**Two minutes later**_

Misato Katsuragi was already at the command centre when Gendou and Fuyutsuki arrived. "Major, what's the status?" Fuyutsuki asked firmly.

"I'm not sure. MAGI hasn't completed its analysis yet," she informed.

"Are we sure there's something there?"

"I couldn't say, sir."

Everyone was standing still, waiting for the results from MAGI. And almost everyone looked tense, except Gendou. He was actually playing Nintendo DS, since he had nothing better to do.

Fuyutsuki leaned towards Gendou, "Um... are you sure this is the right time to do that?" he whispered. Gendou didn't pay attention to him, so Fuyutsuki gave up and continued waiting for MAGI.

Suddenly, Makoto Hyuuga's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to Maya. "Maya... take a look at this..." he stammered.

"That's the wave pattern analysis. It says..." Maya said and froze. "Pattern is... indefinable."

"What?" Misato asked. She came to see the monitor. "Oh my God..."

Makoto turned to Fuyutsuki. "Sir, the wave pattern can't be determined by MAGI," he reported.

"Send Evangelion 02," Gendou commanded and continued playing the hand-held.

Misato stood up from the monitor and turned to Gendou. "Commander, that's highly unwise. We have no idea of the nature of that thing in there."

"Irrelevant. Something has to be done. Send Evangelion 02."

"Commander, MAGI doesn't recommend that. All three disagree with your orders, sir." Maya informed.

Gendou raised his eyes off the screen. "I outrank MAGI. Send it!" he shouted, beginning to be angry of the disobedience.

"Major, EVA-02 isn't responding," Makoto said. "Asuka's in there but she doesn't appear to have any cerebration."

Gendou stopped pressing the buttons. He switched off his DS, stood up and walked out of the door. Fuyutsuki had no chance to ask where he was going.

"That's impossible," Misato said and came to see the screen. "Asuka! Are you there?"

Asuka's form was visible in the entry plug. Still, the brainwave scanner showed a straight line.

"Major, Asuka's brain-dead." Maya said.

Misato's breath halted for some seconds. "No... How?"

"Check for any potential threats inside the system," Fuyutsuki ordered.

"Already done that, sir," said Maya, "Search inconclusive."

"Damn! We don't have time for this!" Fuyutsuki cursed, "Hyuuga, check the surveillance tapes to find out, what caused this to Asuka. Katsuragi, you and Ibuki will monitor the launch of Evangelion 01. We have to use Shinji."

"Yes sir!" Misato shouted. "Shinji, get into the EVA."

Shinji sat crying in a closet. He heard Misato's request but didn't say anything. "I don't want to," he sobbed. "This is just so... pointless. I want to get away from here."

An artery on Misato's forehead started to beat. "Dammit, you spoiled brat! Get into the EVA-01 at once. This is an order!" she shouted and gasped for air. Shinji did nothing. "I'm so gonna kill you after this," the woman snarled. "Rei, we need you."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei answered in her room. She immediately went to her locker and got dressed in the plug suit.

Meanwhile, Makoto had been searching the tapes to find out the mysterious 'brain-killer'. Then, suddenly his expression changed and he turned to Fuyutsuki. "Sir, I found out what caused Asuka's condition."

Fuyutsuki came to see the screen to witness the interchange of fluids between Gendou and Ritsuko. "My God," he sighed. He started to walk aggressively towards Misato. Then he whispered something to her ear and they both left the room.

_**Commander Ikari's Office, NERV**_

_**A moment later**_

Ikari was sitting in his room with his back turned at the door. As the door opened, he spun 180 degrees to see who's coming. He startled as he saw Misato pointing him with a gun.

"I can get you both to court martial for even thinking that," the man said behind his eyeglasses.

"We're going nowhere. You instead…" Fuyutsuki commented with an angry look.

Gendou sneered and leaned back. "Do you understand that I can have you shot in a second?" he asked.

"If you had that much time!" Misato shouted at him and pulled the trigger. An obtuse bang echoed in the room as a tranquilizer dart sank in Gendou's chest. He fell on his desk immediately.

"Wow, this elephant sedative is some hard stuff. Where'd you get this?" Misato asked examining the gun barrel.

Fuyutsuki smiled at her. "Quickly, get him out of here," he said, looking serious again.

"Me? I can't carry him alone!" she complained.

Fuyutsuki sighed, shook his head and went for Gendou. "Okay, you take the legs. We'll shove him in a laundry basket and carry him to the laundry room," he said and grabbed Gendou's upper arms. Then they started carrying the commander like a sack of rice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Problems Or Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 3: Problems Or Solutions**

_**NERV**_

_**Year 2015**_

Misato and Fuyutsuki carrying a seemingly heavy laundry basket didn't get much attention since an angel was attacking the base. As they were about to enter the laundry room stairs, a man appeared from a corridor on their left.

"Misato, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," she replied and lifted her face up to see the man, "Kaji?"

"Isn't that the cleaning ladies' job?" Kaji asked and gave an amused laugh.

"Get out of my way!" she snapped at him and continued carrying the basket. "Go water your melons or something!"

"I'd rather water your melons," Kaji said with a humming voice.

Fuyutsuki's eyes widened and he gave a frightened look at Kaji. Misato suddenly released the basket which caused Fuyutsuki, who was carrying the basket in front, to lose his balance.

"Misato, don't let go of the -" Fuyutsuki said, but too late. He and the basket started to roll down the stairs. Misato ignored this and concentrated on staring Kaji with a murderous look. Then she slapped him with a loud bang.

"You were always the feisty one," the man said and smiled. Misato was about to slap again, but Kaji grabbed her arm while in mid-air. Then he took her to his embrace and passionately kissed her. Misato tried to resist, but she stopped after a few seconds.

"I need some help here, for God's sake!" Fuyutsuki yelled in the bottom of the staircase. "This basket is crushing me!"

Misato pushed the man away. "Not now, Kaji," she said and jumped on the stairs.

---

As Kouzou had been helped out under the basket with Gendou's sleeping body inside, he and Misato carried the basket inside a cage. She locked the door and gave the key to Fuyutsuki.

"Misato? Are you there?" Maya's voice asked on the phone. "Come here, we have a problem."

"Roger that. On my way," she answered. She and Fuyutsuki began running towards the command centre.

_**NERV Command Centre**_

_**Some minutes later**_

As Misato and Fuyutsuki entered the room, everyone was looking at the screen, which showed Unit-00 in the middle of Tokyo-3.

"What's happened so far?" Misato requested from Maya Ibuki.

"We sent Rei up there, but no progress so far," she replied.

"What do you mean, lieutenant?" Fuyutsuki asked looking worried.

"The creature just keeps appearing and disappearing into thin air. MAGI analyzed it's structure, but couldn't find out much," Maya explained.

As Misato heard this, she rushed to a computer to see the analysis report. Fuyutsuki followed her.

She stood there reading the report. Then, something hit her and she ran away.

"Katsuragi! What now?" Fuyutsuki asked, but too late.

---

Ritsuko was walking down the hallway, as she stumbled upon running Misato. "What's the rush, major?" the scientist asked.

"I don't care what you did with Ikari or anyone else for that matter, but I need your help." Misato said quickly. The words came out like a long train, which made Ritsuko puzzled.

"O-okay…?" she murmured. Misato took Ritsuko by the sleeve and led her to the command centre. Then she told Ritsuko to take a look at the analysis.

"Do you understand this report, Ritsuko?" Misato asked.

"Oh, I see," the scientist said and continued reading. "Very interesting. This might prove true the theory of pseudo-energy."

"Well?"

"Well what, major?"

"How can we destroy that creature, assuming that it consists of this pseudo-energy?" Misato asked indignantly.

Ritsuko started to glance around. "I don't actually know that…" she replied.

"WHAT? Are we going to leave Rei without help, then?"

"We've not yet had the chance to research anything that consists of this energy. Besides, even the existence of it is highly theoretical," Ritsuko replied apologetically.

Misato sighed of frustration. "Okay then: in theory, how could we destroy that thing, as it is resistant our weapons?" she asked mocking Ritsuko.

She thought for a second. After that she started chewing her pen and said, "There is a way. I can't give any likelihood of its success, but it's a way."

Misato grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Spit it out, dammit!"

"A powerful local magnetic field might disperse it," she finally explained. As soon as she had told this, a brainstorm began to rumble in Misato's head. After a moment her eyes brightened and she ran to Makoto.

"Lieutenant, detach the crane magnets on top of the lifting units on the storage level," she issued determinedly.

"After that, ma'am?" Makoto asked while frantically clicking the keyboard.

"Electrify them and supply them to Rei," she said with a serious but at the same time victorious expression, "We're gonna nail this bastard for good!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Fumbling In The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 4: Fumbling in the Dark**

_**NERV Command Centre**_

_**Year 2015**_

The atmosphere was excited. The strange creature with even stranger powers still had the upper hand over Unit-00. As Shinji was weeping in a closet and Asuka was brain-dead because of Gendou and Ritsuko's little coffee break jollity, Rei was NERV's only hope against the thing.

Misato walked back and forth on the floor biting her nails. The magnets were on their way through the EVA launching shaft. The only thing she could do now was to wait.

Suddenly she heard Rei's voice on the intercom, "Major, the magnets are here. Awaiting further orders."

Misato rushed towards the microphone. "Now, take them and as the creature appears, point them at it and activate," she ordered. She then wiped off some sweat on her forehead. "You have to wait for it to come to you, the cords aren't very long."

Unit-00 grabbed the magnets and started to look around. The thing was nowhere to be found.

"Major, it ceased its regular appearances," Rei reported calmly.

Right after that, the alarm went off. _"Alert, unknown presence detected in the EVA launching shaft."_

"It's here!" Maya exclaimed, "Defensive systems active!"

"It's no use!" Makoto yelled, "It's coming through all the doors!"

The map of GeoFront showed how the presence drilled its way through all the defensive layers. More and more levels became infected. It looked like all hope was lost.

Then, Fuyutsuki had an idea. He ran to Makoto and opened the intercom, "Attention, this is Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. Open all the armoured doors!" he commanded.

Everybody in the room had a shocked expression on their faces. "What? That's suicide!" Maya cried, "Sir, you can't be serious!"

"If it's coming through anyway, what's the difference?" Fuyutsuki shouted, "Open them, now!

Makoto did as he was told. "Yes, sir. Opening the doors," he mumbled with a pessimistic voice.

Fuyutsuki continued talking, "Rei, are you there?" Rei replied affirmatively. "Throw the magnets into the shaft," he ordered.

Misato was struck by lightning of realization, "Of course!"

"Yes sir." Rei answered and tossed them in.

The next ten seconds were intense and felt like hours. But still there was still no confirmation of the destruction of the creature.

"It… didn't work…" Misato whispered and fell on her knees. Maya started to cry and Makoto stared at the keyboard petrified. Fuyutsuki was the only one still waiting patiently.

"_Intruder terminated. Standing down from alert."_

Misato lifted her head up and a tear of relief dropped on her cheek. A faint smile appeared on Fuyutsuki's face. He sighed quietly and left the room.

"Makoto, check for any damage done to the shaft. Then let Rei in and close the armoured doors," Misato began, "I'll have to go and find Shinji. I'm going to teach him a lesson!" She then straightened her jacket and walked out.

_**NERV Laundry room**_

_**Meanwhile**_

Commander Ikari was starting to wake up in the laundry basket. The only thing he could feel was the absolutely devastating headache and a sting in his chest. It was so dark he couldn't see where he was.

"Where the…?" he wondered while trying to move. However, there's rarely much elbowroom inside a laundry basket. Gendou concluded that he was in some kind of a container and tried to find his way out. He then managed to find the lid and he pushed it open. Because of the fact that he had been in a less relaxing position, he was quite numb. He stood up in the basket but immediately fell.

"What the hell is this!" Gendou cursed, fumbling his way forwards, "You have no idea where you've gotten yourself into, major."

After strolling around for a while in the darkness he found the bars of the cage. '_They locked me up, those backstabbers.' _He realized he couldn't escape, at least yet, so he went by the wall and sat down.

_**NERV Cleaning closet, hallway 42B**_

"Shinji! Come out at once!" Katsuragi yelled at the door. She banged the door twice and called again for the sobbing pilot.

"I'm not coming out! Let me be!" Shinji shouted and buried his head between his knees.

Then, something in Misato's head snapped. She went a few feet away from the door and then charged towards it, busting it open. She ran to Shinji and collared him. "Listen to me, you cry-baby! Here we follow orders and behave like we're ought to. Is this clear, pilot Ikari!" she asked like a drill sergeant, "I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes…" Shinji sniffed, too frightened to look into Misato's eyes.

She released her grip and softened her voice, "Pull yourself together. You're an EVA pilot, for crying out loud. And yes, you deserved that sarcasm."

Shinji stood up, wiped his face dry and walked after Misato.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Stench Of Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 5: The Stench Of Conspiracy  
**

_**Commander Ikari's Office, NERV**_

_**Year 2015**_

Fuyutsuki was sitting in Gendou's chair, looking thoughtful. Next to him was major Katsuragi leaning against the table. The quickly patched-up scheme of theirs needed some planning.

"So, what are we going to do about Ikari?" Misato began, "We can't leave him locked up forever, can we?"

Fuyutsuki didn't reply yet. He switched his position and cleared his throat, "Well, for now I'll inform the staff of Ikari's absence and that I'm running things until he gets back," he said and stood up. He walked in front of the window and heaved a deep sigh, "It's unfortunate to do this to an old friend and a boss, but his quibbling was about to endanger the existence of NERV."

Misato walked besides the grey-haired man. "Can SEELE help us in this issue?" she suggested.

Fuyutsuki gave a quick laugh and answered, "They do have a little empathy for Ikari. They might even be pleased about this." He walked back by the table. "We still should keep this to ourselves. Agreed, major?" he requested. Misato nodded, and Fuyutsuki dismissed her.

Now he had achieved his goal since earlier today: to overthrow Gendou and, most importantly, get to use his chair. Vice-Commander was thrilled to bits.

_**NERV Internal Hospital**_

Shinji was sitting alongside Asuka's bed. Dozens of wires from her head were connected into some machines. The beeping sound had the same rhythm all the time. Girl's heart was pounding normally, only her EEG resembled a plain. No holes or hills. Nothing.

Shinji wasn't sure if he was sad for losing a friend or happy for losing an enemy. He was holding her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, hoping for some indication she was aware.

Ritsuko entered the room. She was uncomfortable for seeing Shinji here. "Why are you here?" she asked the boy. Shinji didn't reply anything. "Shinji?" she asked again, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

This was greeted with a horribly murderous glance. It caused Ritsuko to startle and withdraw her hand. "Get out, you sick horny bitch!" Shinji hissed.

Ritsuko's expression filled with anger and she slapped him. "How dare you speak to me like that! It's my business what I do or with whom on my breaks!" she yelled, "Yui couldn't teach her son any manners, apparently."

Shinji stood up looking down with hair covering his face. "Never… talk… about my mother," he whispered. Before Ritsuko could make up something to say, the boy left the room.

_**NERV Laundry Room**_

A lone figure was still sitting by the wall in the darkness. Suddenly, the door opened. Gendou's eyes weren't yet used to the light, so he covered them. He heard steps approaching and then, finally the lights were switched on.

"Release my, now," he ordered, screwing up his eyes. As Gendou's vision cleared, he saw Misato standing behind the bars. "So, my captors. How are you going to get away with this?" he asked.

"We got fed up with your tricks. That's why we did it. Just thought, you'd like to know," she informed.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about your reasons. This will revenge itself, nothing entitles you to imprison your superior," Gendou lectured. Misato looked a bit nervous. He continued, "Release me, and avoid later harms, major Katsuragi."

Her nervousness grew stronger, and her hands started to shake. "No…I'm already too deep in this," she snapped. She then cleared her throat, calmed down and resumed, "I have to go. You'll get something to eat. And, if you even try to call for help, I'll finish you off myself!"

"What the hell do you expect to gain for doing this?" Gendou shouted frustrated, "SEELE to give you a raise? Forget it, they'll just stab you in the back. Or deny your access to their 'oh-we-are-so-fancy' parties..."

Misato looked amused. "Money? If I need money, I'll just pay a visit to the cash register in the cafeteria," she said.

Gendou looked like he was about to burst in flames. "You're the one who's been embezzling money? You've failed me miserably, major Katsuragi."

Misato looked a little ashamed. She turned her back at the man and started to climb the stairs. "You're criminal record keeps on going, I guarantee you!" Gendou yelled angrily. Misato ignored him and closed the door behind her.

_**SEELE Committee Mutual Emergency Meeting, Location Classified**_

A dozen monoliths with numbers from one to twelve stood in a dark space. Chairman Lorenz had summoned a meeting convene due to the recent events in Tokyo-3.

"It seems our plan failed, chairman," said number 7.

"This is a slight setback, yes," Lorenz replied.

Number 3: "The prophecy demands the decommission of NERV."

Lorenz: "We're all aware of that. Everything goes according to the scrolls."

Number 11: "We must change our tactic, that's all."

Number 2: "Ikari and his personal interests are the only obstacles."

Lorenz: "Ikari will be taken care of."

Number 4: "Um, guys? Are we going to be here long?"

Lorenz: "As long as we have to, of course."

Number 4: "Aw, man! Why did we have to do this now? The party's still on!"

Everyone agreed, and began to discuss how there were supposed to be topless dancers still to come.

Lorenz looked inflamed. "This is more important!" he shouted, and the whole room quieted down. "On the other hand… that one girl promised me a lap dance," he continued. Some people started wooing.

Number 11: "We'll discuss this another time, then."

An agreement was made, and all the blocks disappeared one after another.

_**NERV Internal Rail System, Rail Car F457**_

_**In the evening**_

The rail car was travelling over GeoFront with two quiet passengers. The boy with brown hair was listening to his cassette player, while the blue-haired girl calmly stood opposite him. Silence filled the air; only the occasional clacking from the rails broke it.

Shinji removed the headphones and put them in his pocket. "Ayanami…?" he quietly asked.

Rei's red eyes turned to look at Shinji's. "Yes, Ikari?" she responded.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Why?"

"Because… I left you there… today, without help."

"I do not feel offended, but I accept your apology."

Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Were you scared, earlier, when you didn't now what the thing was?" the boy inquired.

"No I was not. Should I have been?"

"Well, probably. Everyone's afraid of the unknown."

"Oh, really? I did not know that. Being afraid is pointless as it changes nothing, so is it not the same to just not be afraid?"

"I don't think it can be affected."

"Why?"

"Well… Fear is something that comes naturally if you're a human."

"So, I am not?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"You do not have to be sorry."

The train arrived at the ground level. Shinji and Rei left the train, without saying a word. As they checked out, Shinji wished Rei good night. She replied by thanking. The boy smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Don't Count Your Chickens Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 6: Don't Count Your Chickens Before...  
**

_**NERV Laundry Room**_

_**Later in the evening**_

Gendou walked around in his cell. Some angry thoughts filled his mind as he was thinking about Misato and Fuyutsuki.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Fuyutsuki's figure stepped in. "I brought you something to eat," he said timidly.

"About time," Gendou said meaninglessly. He took the plate from Fuyutsuki and placed it next to the laundry basket.

Fuyutsuki cleared his throat and began, "I'm so sorry, Gendou. It wasn't supposed to go like this -"

"What did you have in mind, then?" Gendou interposed. Then he held a pause and continued, "I never thought you'd be a part of this."

"You… knew this was coming?" the man asked surprised.

Gendou stared at him for a while and gave a pitiful laugh, "Don't be stupid, Kouzou. Of course I did, either by someone inside or directly by SEELE."

Fuyutsuki's glance strolled about the floor, and he sat down on the stairs. "We had no choice."

"Katsuragi told that excuse already," Gendou snapped while eating the rice, "You're the one getting into trouble here."

Fuyutsuki stood up and walked near the cage. "How can you blame us? We merely did something about incompetence in leadership," he said pointing his finger to the man.

Gendou stopped eating and rose up. He threateningly proceeded towards Fuyutsuki and spoke in rage, "Never… say I was an incompetent leader. I did my job, maybe not well, but I did it. Could you have made all those decisions, Fuyutsuki?" The man was quiet. Gendou sneered. "I thought so," he said.

Fuyutsuki decided to leave. Just before he closed the door, he quietly said, "At least I have your chair."

As Gendou heard this, he bashed against the bars and shouted, "Come back! Nobody sits on my chair but me! I curse you, Kouzou!"

_**Major Katsuragi's apartment**_

_**At 9 p.m.**_

Shinji walked depressed to the apartment door and opened it. The whole place was dark. Misato had to work overtime so Shinji was to spend the evening with Pen-Pen.

Speaking of which, the penguin was standing in the middle of the living-room. Shinji startled as he switched on the lights.

"Hi, Pen-Pen," he mumbled, stepped in his room and closed the door. He threw his case on the floor and lay on the bed.

He heard a knock on the door but didn't bother opening it. Then there was another knock. Shinji wasn't going to let this make his day more miserable, so he opened the door.

Pen-Pen was standing behind it, holding a can opener. "Okay, then," Shinji said and walked into the kitchen. In there he opened a can of fish and gave it to the penguin. He walked straight back to his room and slammed the door shut.

Pen-Pen looked surprised, _'What's up with him now?'_

Shinji walked next to his bed and fell on his knees. Tears began to drip on the sheets. _'How could I leave Ayanami like that? I'm a coward and a loser!'_ Shinji's sobbing filled the silence. He finally cried himself to sleep.

_**NERV Laundry Room**_

_**At night**_

Commander Ikari was becoming claustrophobic in his cage. He was sitting on the ceramic tile floor. His fist twitched occasionally. Then he took a deep breath and shouted as hard as he could. He stopped, and his face was red as he was gasping for air.

He was about to yell again, but he was interrupted by a soft young male voice behind him: "Do not yell, Commander."

A boy with light-brown hair walked silently by the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and said: "Go, Ikari. You still have much to do."

Gendou gradually stood up. "Who are you? You don't belong to the staff," he asked the boy. The boy looked at him with his red eyes. "You seem… familiar, somehow," Gendou mumbled.

"You will find out in time," the youngster said calmly.

Gendou proceeded towards the staircase, but then turned back, attempting to take the mysterious boy with him. However, he was gone.

_**SEELE Committee Mutual Debriefing Meeting, Location Classified**_

Once again, a meeting had been summoned by the chairman. This time the party was in question. It had already finished some ten minutes ago at 1.45 a.m., and the committee was to discuss about how the party could be made better next year and so on.

Lorenz cleared his throat. "Alright, people. What did you think of the party?" Everybody started wooing. Some people clapped their hands. "The decorative ornaments on the walls were a nice touch, weren't they?" Lorenz asked. A flood of agreements filled the chamber.

Number 3: "If you ask me, a great addition to the catering were the barbecue-flavoured peanuts on every table." Everyone agreed once again.

Number 11: "Oh, yes. And the constant beer serving! Great idea, chairman!"

Lorenz: "I knew you'd like it."

A mass of small talk began to fill the place. Clearly there was nothing more to say that the part was great. But then, Lorenz's phone rang.

"Quiet, everyone. It's NERV," Lorenz commanded, and the voices stopped instantly. Lorenz listened to the caller for a long time and finally said: "Excellent work. We'll be in touch." He hung up the phone.

The chairman was silent for a moment. Then he declared: "Dear members of the committee. Commander Ikari has been taken care of. The facility is now led by Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki."

A massive series of confusion, marvelling and agreements began to fly around in the chamber.

"I suggest we will hold a meeting tomorrow at noon and discuss this fortunate course of events with Mr. Fuyutsuki. Agreed?" Lorenz proposed. The committee had a consensus of opinion, so Keel closed the meeting and dismissed everybody.

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

Fuyutsuki put down the receiver of the phone in Commander's office. A technician had brought him a pile of papers to read through. He read the titles aloud: "Synch test results, report on the Angel attack, damage estimation… the effects of peanut butter on the human nervous system?" Fuyutsuki was about to call the technicians, when the phone rang.

"Vice-Commander, we've seen Commander Ikari moving through corridor 21C on the bottom floor," a security officer reported.

Fuyutsuki felt like a freezing hand had grabbed his stomach. He started to sweat. "Commander must be captured, but alive. He has a severe mental disorder, don't listen to anything what he says," Fuyutsuki commanded, wiping his wet forehead with a handkerchief. Then he hung up.

Fuyutsuki stood a long time by the table. "Damn him!" he suddenly shouted and bashed his fist against the tabletop.

'_I know a group of people who won't be happy about this.'_

_**NERV Command Centre**_

Misato was enjoying a cup of fresh coffee in the command centre, when her phone rang. It was Fuyutsuki: "Misato, get in here! Gendou's escaped!"

The woman quickly sipped the remaining coffee and left the command centre. On her way she stumbled upon Ritsuko. Misato grabbed her shoulder and angrily asked: "Where's Gendou?"

Ritsuko's expression didn't change, and she pushed Misato's hand away. In a matter of seconds Ritsuko felt something cold and metallic in the back of her neck. She heard a click and a question: "Where is Commander Ikari?"

"I… don't know. Misato… please," she answered in desperation. Misato's forefinger was twitching on the trigger. "Come on, major. Stop this foolishness, you're getting on my nerves," Ritsuko said with a completely different, somehow arrogant tone. Misato's finger stopped twitching and she took a tighter grasp of the pistol's handle.

Ritsuko turned around 180 degrees in a microsecond and hit Misato's wrist. The gun fell on the floor, and Ritsuko took Misato into a headlock. She whispered to her ear: "I've had my training too, so think twice."

Ritsuko gradually released the headlock. Misato turned around and looked into the scientist's eyes. She glanced back powerfully, wiped her shoulders and kneeled on the floor to grab the papers she had dropped. Misato breathed deeply, staring at the other woman. She took her handgun by the wall, holstered it and began to walk towards Commander's office, without saying a word.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Going For It

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 7: Going For It**

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

_**02.23 a.m.**_

The door of the large dark room opened. The tree of life was glowing in the ceiling. Major Katsuragi stepped in and saw the Vice-Commander staring out of the window. His hands were behind his back. Misato saw a revolver in the man's right hand.

Misato walked next to Fuyutsuki. Without even paying attention to her, he blurted: "Gendou must not be allowed here." The woman turned her head to him.

"How did he manage to escape already?" Misato asked with an accusing tone.

"The answer won't change the situation, major," Fuyutsuki replied and turned around. He walked by the desk and put his gun on a pile of papers, "I've already ordered Ikari to be captured. He won't get far."

"Hopefully, sir. Navigating in this place is not a problem for him."

"You're right. That's why we have to assume that he'll reach this office and make the necessary preparations," Fuyutsuki said. The enthusiasm of an army general making attack plans shone on his face. He took a blank sheet of paper and an ink pen. Misato walked next to the table to see him drawing. "Now, major. This is what I've planned…"

_**Hallway 24A-2**_

_**Meanwhile**_

A stealth figure was proceeding through the corridors, evading occasional security patrols. Gendou already knew Fuyutsuki had given an order to catch him. _'If they want me, they'll have to put more effort than that,' _he thought while peeking at a patrol having a smoke. Unfortunately, they were on Gendou's way to the office where Fuyutsuki was. Then his eyes met a ventilation shaft. '_Desperate times, desperate measures.'_

Gendou crawled inside the ventilation system as quietly as he could. _'I can't believe it's come to this: me, going through pipes to get to my own office. In my own facility! I bet SEELE would have a nice laugh about this.'_

A large fan appeared in front of Gendou. He knew this was the end of shaft crawling. He carefully opened a hatch near him, checked for any guards and swiftly jumped out of the vent. _'What hallway is this?' _Around the corner he heard voices. They were closing in. He pulled out his gun which he had taken from the armoury, and hid behind a column.

Two technicians, Sayoko Murakawa and Ito Suzuki were walking along the hallway. As Ito was about to ask Sayoko out for a date, Gendou appeared behind the column and inquired the name of the corridor. "This… this is 13F," Sayoko stammered, shivering. Then Gendou ordered the technicians to go inside a closet. He tied them up and left.

_**Ritsuko's Room**_

_**Level 6, NERV**_

Ritsuko was undressing her white lab coat. She carefully folded it on the chair, sat on the bed and sighed. She took off her eyeglasses and laid them on the table. She was thinking about Misato and her odd behaviour. _'Why did she assume I'd knew Gendou's whereabouts? Unless he's… disappeared!' _This thought struck her, but she didn't find any sense in it. _'Where would he go? He's life is here.' _She decided to let the matter rest and to get some sleep.

Ritsuko heard steps outside her door. It sounded like somebody was sneaking. She quickly turned off the lights and hid in the corner. She tried to fumble for some kind of weapon but the only thing she could find was a book. _'Better than nothing.'_

The sound of the steps finished. Then there was a knock on the door. "Ritsuko, it's me," said a male voice behind the door. Ritsuko was surprised. She threw away the book, turned on the lights and opened the door. Gendou was standing behind the door, looking shabby. He swiftly moved through the doorway into the room.

"What's going on? I was interrogated by Misato, with a gunpoint!" Ritsuko asked confused.

Gendou took a deep breath. "They locked me in a cage," he explained, "and now the whole security's hunting me down."

Ritsuko's confusion grew larger. "What? Why?" she asked.

"This was expected. They're going to overthrow me," he replied with a stoned face.

Ritsuko was quiet for a moment. Then she sat on her bed and presented yet another question: "Who? Misato? Why would she - ?"

"And many others. Fuyutsuki at least. SEELE is also meddled in this. I can feel it," Gendou said. Then he started to look around the room. "Um, you don't happen to have another gun?"

"No…" Ritsuko answered absently, "I was about to hit you with a book."

"Well, never mind. I'll deal with them with this one," he said, admiring the shiny weapon in his hands.

Ritsuko rose up looking shocked. "Are you going to shoot Misato? And Fuyutsuki?"

Ikari kept his cruel expression. "I'll do whatever is necessary," he replied in a military manner. He loaded his handgun, put it in his inside pocket and turned to Ritsuko. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

Ritsuko turned away. "This is between you and… well, 'the others'," she answered and put her head down.

Without saying a word, Gendou went by the door. He carefully opened it and secured the hallway. After that he jumped out of the door. Ritsuko heard his steps for a while, until they faded away.

_**Maintenance closet**_

_**Hallway 13F**_

The two technicians captured by Gendou were tied up in the dark. Sayoko was sobbing every once and a while. "What if they'll never find us?" she stammered.

"Someone will. Just relax, we'll be fine," Suzuki replied calmly.

A moment of silence. A metaphorical tumbleweed rolled through the room.

"Um… just before Commander… surprised us, I was gonna ask something." Suzuki said quietly after regaining his confidence.

Sayoko started yelling, "Help! Someone, help us! We're in the closet!"

Suzuki felt his eardrums bursting. His left eye started twitching. "Shh!" he blurted angrily, "Listen to me! Shouting will just drain the oxygen." He changed his tone to a friendlier one, "So, as I was saying -"

"Oh my God, we'll run out of air!" Sayoko screamed and started to yell again.

After Suzuki's hearing restored, he said, "Wait, there's a vent in here. I can hear it." He didn't really hear anything, he just wanted the woman to stay calm.

"Can I ask you a question, Sayoko?"

She mumbled affirmatively.

"Would you… perhaps like to… um, I mean… -"

The door opened, and a security patrol stood behind it. "We heard someone screaming. Are you two OK?" the patrol leader asked.

"Oh for the love of Christ!" Suzuki exclaimed and looked angrily at the guards.

"Thank you so much! You saved us!" Sayoko said overjoyed.

A couple of officers began to untie the two technicians. "Who did this?" the leader inquired.

Sayoko told the man it was Commander Ikari himself. She also asked him out for a date.

'_Please say no, please say no…'_

"Sure, after my shift's over. Could I just have your phone number?"

Suzuki slapped himself. _'God dammit!'_ The thought of murdering someone didn't feel so far away in Suzuki's mind.

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

Fuyutsuki was walking around the room with empty-looking eyes. He looked worried, as he was. Extremely so. He suddenly stopped walking and began to stare at the phone. He rushed to it and dialled the number for the security office. Someone picked up the phone on the other end: "Security office, how may I help you?"

"Anything new on Gendou Ikari?" Fuyutsuki inquired anxiously.

"No, nothing yet," the woman began, "However, a team found two scientists tied up. They claimed Ikari did it."

Fuyutsuki's eyes widened. "Do they know where he is?" he asked, sounding aggressive.

"No, they said he just asked the number of the hallway they were in," the voice said on the phone.

Fuyutsuki thought for a moment. "In what hallway did this happen?" he continued interrogating.

It sounded like the officer was going through some papers. After a few seconds he replied: "On hallway 13F, sir."

"Really?" Fuyutsuki mumbled. _'That corridor is on level 6. He's coming here.'_

"Are you there, sir?" the voice asked.

Fuyutsuki awakened. "Reinforce the security on level 8 and upwards. We have a reason to believe Ikari is trying to reach this office," he commanded. The officer obeyed and Fuyutsuki hung up the phone.

"You're too slow," a voice said at the door. It opened and Gendou was standing behind. His gun pointed at the older man. "How does it feel, on the edge of eternity?" Gendou asked, slowly walking towards Fuyutsuki.

"You're crazy. Everybody knows that. You'll be captured," Fuyutsuki tried to manipulate. He was backing up as Gendou proceeded further.

"Who runs this place, Kouzou? Tell me that, my 'dear friend'!" he spoke, actually starting to sound deranged. "That's right! I run this damn facility! And neither you nor SEELE will take this away from me. You got that?" Gendou's gun was twitching.

"I already phoned SEELE. They were not exactly sad of your fall," Fuyutsuki said.

"I know their minds," Gendou uttered, "I was wishing for your trust, your support. And look what happened: you were the one who betrayed me. Why? Why did you do that?"

Fuyutsuki was quiet for a long time, staring tightly at the gun barrel. Then he finally opened his mouth. "Because…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Stagnation Of The Wintry Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 8: Stagnation Of The Wintry Moon**

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

_**02.55 a.m.**_

The whole office was like a 3-d still image. Gendou's gun was pointed at the grey-haired man who hadn't yet finished his sentence.

"Because of what?" Gendou asked furiously, "Answer me, dammit!"

Fuyutsuki stayed silent, hesitating if he should say the rest. He turned away and began walking.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Gendou shouted, stumbling after the man but not letting his pistol down. He loaded it. As Fuyutsuki heard the click, he stopped.

Fuyutsuki sighed. "You know I am your friend…" he said. "But I can't tell you."

Fury and frustration filled Gendou's mind. He's right eye started twitching. "Why?" he asked between his teeth in rage.

"Classified information," Fuyutsuki responded and closed his eyes, waiting for the gun blast.

An indescribable emotion of anger shone on Gendou's face. He slowly, step by step started to approach Fuyutsuki. His aim was tightly pointed in Fuyutsuki's neck. As the gun barrel reached it, Gendou said, "Friend."

---

Ritsuko was approaching Gendou's office, as she heard a loud bang. It echoed through the halls and disappeared behind the corner. Ritsuko speeded up to see what had happened. The door however, was locked. She started banging at the door. "Gendou! What's going on in there? Open the door!" she shouted. A tear dropped on the floor. "Please, open the door! Are you there!" she yelled while sobbing. Her voice faded away and she slumped on the floor crying.

"Do not cry, Ritsuko Akagi," a peaceful harmonic voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a boy with long blond hair standing there. His face was beautiful and he was smiling. Ritsuko felt a strange invisible light radiating from the boy's face. "He is fine," he said with a peaceful tone, "Rise now. Rise on the bridge you fell off from. It is there."

"I- I know…" she mumbled in tears, with happiness filling her mind. She rose up and smiled, looking at the boy's eyes.

"Thousand arrows or thousand bullets, it matters not. The barrier of mind shall hold, until the time has come to become one with our Mother. You realize that now." the boy said.

"I do," she said colourlessly and pulled a pistol out of her pocket. She turned around and the door suddenly opened. Gendou stood in the middle of the room staring at Fuyutsuki's corpse. The brown-haired boy from the laundry room was standing beside Gendou. Gendou held his revolver tightly. As he noticed Ritsuko, he aimed at her. Ritsuko's gun was also pointed straight at Gendou. The boys looked each other with blissful smiles. With a quick move Ritsuko and Gendou unlocked the safety and pulled the trigger, simultaneously.

Two bodies slumped on the floor. A small, nearly indistinguishable pressure wave ran through the room when two AT fields dispersed. The eyes of the dead were still shining.

Gendou and Ritsuko stood silently with guns pointed at the bodies of the two strange boys. It was like the two had a connection between them. They lowered their arms and turned to see each other. A silence of shock filled the room like a fog.

Gendou raised his other eyebrow. "Did anything they say make sense?" he suddenly asked Ritsuko.

"No. I just accompanied the things he said; something about bridges and arrows," she answered and gave an amused laugh.

"That was awesome! We ought to be a team." Gendou said admiringly.

"The crime fighting duo, Ritsuko and Gendou!"

Gendou took a look at Fuyutsuki. He bowed down to shake the grey-haired man.

"Wake up, you sissy! It was just a rubber bullet," he said and slapped Fuyutsuki on the face.

The man began to revive from unconsciousness. He saw Ritsuko and Gendou's faces staring at him.

"What the…" Fuyutsuki stammered, "Did you just… shoot me?"

"Yes I did. But only because of your own stubbornness, Fuyutsuki," Gendou lectured. He then walked by the table and pressed the intercom button. "Attention, staff. This is Commander Ikari. I've returned to my place in the chain of command and the attempted coup by Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and major Katsuragi is finished. Return to your normal posts," he informed formally and switched to the channel used by the security. "A security patrol should report to my office to seize Vice-Commander. Arrest also major Katsuragi if met. Use force if necessary."

Soon a patrol of heavily armed men busted inside. Ritsuko stood and watched as they went up to Fuyutsuki and handcuffed him. "This isn't over yet, Gendou," Fuyutsuki said and gave a surly look at the Commander.

Gendou looked at the older man scornfully and straightened up to look intimidating. "You're right, friend. The fun has just begun."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Just to say, originally this chapter was the final one and it ended differently (thus the two weird boys), but because I have gotten mostly, if not only, positive reviews, I will continue the story. Stay tuned for the scenes from the next chapter of Classified Information!

…

Okay, so there are no scenes here. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	9. Law Of Causality

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, anything related to it or any other registered trademarks.

**Chapter 9: Law of Causality**

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

_**03.15 a.m.**_

Gendou was sitting comfortably in his (and only his) chair, stretching his legs. Ritsuko was standing near the table, yawning. She still had the gun in her hand. She put the gun on the table and sat in Gendou's lap.

"Oh, this day's been so weird," she said and sighed. She tried to lean against the man's shoulder, but he pushed her away.

"I suppose you've got plenty of things to do, don't you Ritsuko?" Gendou inquired, an obvious leading question.

Ritsuko looked at him absent-mindedly. "Oh, yes. I think I'll… go then," she said. Gendou gave a snort as a consent and began to look through the papers on his desk. Ritsuko kept her look nailed at the man as she walked towards the door, but he didn't even bother raising his head. The automated door closed in front of her nose.

_**NERV Imprisonment Facilities**_

A group of soldiers were dragging the handcuffed Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki along a seemingly never-ending corridor. It had white shiny walls so the place didn't look much like a jail. All cells on the hallway were empty. Still, one could hear the eternal scream of silence echoing in the corridor, over and over again.

Well, actually one of the cells was occupied by a former NERV employee who lost his sanity some three months ago. It was his screaming echoing.

Suddenly the guards stopped and opened a random door. They tossed Fuyutsuki in and left.

The cell was empty, there was only a small hole in the corner for self-cleansing. The cell's metallic walls looked like they were about approach the older man sitting in the middle.

'_This is it? My God, no…'_. Fuyutsuki began to panic, but managed to keep himself in control. He was not going to let Gendou just leave him there. His highest hopes were now in Misato.

_**NERV Headquarters**_

_**Misato's Room**_

A woman with a long purple hair was in a rush. She was quickly grabbing everything she could possibly take away. She opened her clothes cupboard and there, in a locked box, she had a backup gun. '_Never know when you might need it.' _

She holstered both of her weapons and went for the door. She silently opened it, checking the hallway carefully for any patrols looking for her. '_Alright, now I'll just have to get out of here.' _Then she realized Fuyutsuki. '_He's the one who came up with this thing. I just followed orders. Like it'd stop Gendou…'_ She didn't know whether to save herself or rescue Fuyutsuki too. She decided to save the man if there was an opportunity to do that. Then she disappeared behind the corner.

_**Commander Ikari's Office**_

_**03.32 a.m.**_

Gendou was going through the sheets of papers. "Ha, that moron couldn't even run this place right. I don't know what he was trying to…" He stopped suddenly. He took a strange paper from the pile and his expression froze. The paper was otherwise blank, but there was one word in big characters in the middle: "Yui".

He began to look more closely at the papers in the piles. Then he found another one. It pictured (clumsily) Yui's face in the middle. Gendou was quite sure who had drawn them, but why. That he didn't know.

The third sheet he found made him even more upset. There was a text too, like in the first one. This one read: "betrayal".

He saw something written also on the other side of the paper. As he saw it, his hands started shaking. He dropped the paper on the floor, took off his eyeglasses and wiped sweat on his forehead. He picked up the phone receiver and dialled the security.

"You've reached the security office," a woman's voice said.

"This is the Commander. Prepare the interrogation room for Mr. Fuyutsuki, immediately," he said determinedly.

"Yes sir!"

Gendou put the receiver down and picked looked again at the paper on the floor. He felt his heart rate go up.

"Yui knows"

Gendou stood up and felt vertigo so he leaned to the desk for some support. After the momentary seizure, he picked up the paper and squeezed it into a small ball. He then threw it in the trashcan, straightened his jacket and left the room.

Having left the office, the Commander hastened his steps. He happened to run into a technician, whose papers flew all over the hallway due to the collision. Gendou couldn't have cared less about helping his employee recollect the sheets. His mind was on other issues, on one particular issue, in fact.

"That sardonic nutcase! What the hell does he know about Yui that I don't? I won't have him play games with me," he mumbled by himself, "I'll interrogate him in a way he's never been interrogated before!"

_**NERV Imprisonment Facilities, Interrogation Room 2**_

_**Some minutes later…**_

At the door he was greeted by an officer stating that the room was ready. Gendou pushed the door open and witnessed how Fuyutsuki was being strapped into the chair with wires coming out of his fingers. The older man was struggling, even attempting to chunk his teeth into the arms of his captors. One of the men got a nasty wound from the man's bite, and he left the room cursing.

"Now now, Fuyutsuki. There's no need to be aggressive. Has your sense of rationality hidden itself, mm?" Gendou inquired caustically. Fuyutsuki's response was an intense glare, thousand flames behind his eyes. Gendou started a little but continued, "Oh please! Stop the hypocrisy; I'm the one who should be mad here. And you know what? I am, in fact. Thanks for asking!"

"You fail to see the big picture here, Gendou. As always, you're living in the tiny world of yours filled with unfulfilled dreams of resurrecting Yui. Wake up and smell the ashes; She's gone!" Fuyutsuki vociferated.

There was a bang, and Gendou's fist was stretched out. A second ago it had hit Fuyutsuki's nose which was now beginning to bleed. The man retracted his arm and began to rub his impacted fist.

Fuyutsuki gave a faint laugh. "Violence. The last retreat, huh?" he whispered.

Gendou was glowering down at the man with blood coming out of his nostril. He warily leaned forward, his face nearly touched Fuyutsuki's. "I need to talk about Yui, about the things you doodled in my office. Are you capable of having a civilized conversation?" he asked in a solemn tone. The answer was a spit.

"Yes, with a civilized person. And you don't qualify, unfortunately," the Vice-Commander said, holding his teeth together.

Gendou leaned away, not looking offended about the incompliance of his subordinate. He straightened his posture and made a hand signal towards the tied man. Two guards began approaching Fuyutsuki. One of them was holding a dark blue portmanteau with NERV's logo on it. Having put it on the table and opened it, the man applied inquiringly to Gendou.

"Give him a dose of Pinazepam. Maybe he'll be more willing after its effect takes over," Gendou said in a professional manner, and left the room.

Fuyutsuki's expression was amused. "Sedative? You're trying to drug me? That's pretty cheap, even from you!" he said, just before the syringe punctured his skin.

"Maybe so," Commander uttered, "but as they say: what goes around comes around. Isn't that right, 'friend'?"

A reply came back, beginning to sound more of gibberish than actual words. Gendou closed the door and sat on a chair. He spotted a telephone on the wall and sprang up to make a phone call. After pressing the buttons, there was the dialling tone. Repeatedly, it beeped several times, until there was a click and an answer, "Hello?"

TO BE CONTINUED… MAYBE

Author's notes: Whoa, it's been… 1½ years since the last update? Ok, well… I've had this chapter written for about a year on my computer, and now I decided I'd put it online. Maybe the world will be a better place.

I think I can pretty safely say this is the final chapter of my story, even though it says "to be continued". I'll keep it there as a cliffhanger, just in case if I get into NGE again and decide to go on with this. I'd like to but even my time is limited. We'll see what the future will hold for me. So bye! (for now)


End file.
